mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo vs. CAPCOM: Clash of Legends
200px |Caption = Game logo |Creator = Windindi (director) Endercreeper9999 (secondary assistant) LenMaster88 (secondary assistant) Geshtro (composer) |Download = MediaFire |Currrelease = Final Demo}} Nintendo vs. CAPCOM: Clash of Legends (also known by its shorter title, Nintendo vs. CAPCOM) is a M.U.G.E.N full game in currently being developed by Windindi, with some of the gameplay coding by LenMaster88 and Endercreeper9999, as well as a musical score composed by Geshtro. Naturally, the roster consists of various characters from both Nintendo and Capcom's franchises, but it also contains a number of 3rd-party characters that are not necessarily associated with either company at all. Demo v0.1 was met with complaints regarding its status as a compilation despite the creator stating the characters were going to be balanced with each other, with characters having entirely different gameplay and sprite styles, as well as different sprite resolutions. Demo v0.2 is still a compilation, but is slightly more balanced. Demo v0.2 included several new characters for all three character categories and new stages, as well as a logo change on the main menu and new music for the menus and stages. As mentioned prior, the game is still a compilation, but has improved from the last demo, with significant Life balances between fighters. Demo v0.22 made slight changes, but most notably added four new characters. Demo v0.5 came as a surprise to the public when it was released because of the early release. Hatsune Miku and Shadow the Hedgehog were cut from the game due to complications regarding balance; a few other characters are also missing, like Wario and Solid Snake, but the creator is still editing them and are likely to return in later releases. The most notables changes included the increased game speed, making gameplay feel faster, but also more difficult, all the characters had been reduced in size to make the game feel larger, and that certain characters had received significant buffs, nerfs, and/or new abilities like the "flight" ability that allows characters to air jump several times. This version also added new stages and characters. Despite what the creator claimed in many of the update blogs, the game still does not feel Marvel vs. Capcom 2-esque in terms of gameplay, as most of the characters still retain their original movesets. The last demo came out on 3/21/15. The game is still currently in development. The most recent version is named "Final Demo", which was released on March 21st, 2015. The final product has a release date of July 25th or August 15th of 2015, all depending on its current development. Characters 'Playable' 'Nintendo' *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Petey Piranha *Yoshi *Wario *Link *Kirby *Meta Knight *Captain Falcon *Pikachu *Pichu *Lucario *Mewtwo *Duck Hunt Dog 'Capcom' *Ryu *Ken *Sakura *Blanka *M. Bison *Akuma *Mega Man *MegaMan.EXE *Roll *Mega Man Volnutt *Tron Bonne *Zero *Proto Man *Strider Hiryu *Amingo *Ruby Heart *SonSon *Jill Valentine *Hayato *Arthur *Captain Commando *Mike Haggar 'Other' *Sonic *Dark Magician Girl *Goku *Vegeta *Krillin * Earthworm Jim * Solid Snake Stages *CvS2_Training *Training Room *Final Destination *Peach's Castle *Mario Bros *Luigi's Mansion *Dr. Light's Lab *Dr. Wily's Fortress *Temple Of Time *Gateway Colosseum *Mute City *The Lost Lake *Ghosts n' Ghouls *Fountain of Dreams *Halberd Hangar *Green Hill Zone *Tenkaichi Budoukai *Bison's SFA stage *Bob-omb battlefield *SNES Rainbow road *Lavender town Version history 'Final Demo' *TBA 'Demo v0.5' *Petey Piranha, Mewtwo, Duck Hunt Dog, Akuma, MegaMan.EXE, Protoman, Cpt. Commando, Mike Haggar and Krillin were added. *Hatsune Miku and Shadow were cut due to being overpowered and glitchy. *Wario, Snake and Earthworm Jim were taken out, but are likely to return. 'Demo v0.22' *Pichu, M Bison, Zero and Strider Hiryu were added. *Pikachu is now akin to Zobbes' version, making him balanced in gameplay and A.I. *Wario and Cpt. Falcon were made slightly weaker. 'Demo v0.2' *Bowser's Life was lowered significantly. *Goku was made slightly less powerful, but Hyper Attacks were buffed. *Dark Magician Girl's projectile attacks were buffed. *MegaMan and Ryu are now more akin to their Marvel vs. Capcom 2 iterations, making them more balanced in both gameplay and A.I. *14 more characters were added. *More stages were added. 'Demo v0.1' *Initial release. Gallery File:NvCPic1.png|Nintendo's Mario fighting Capcom's MegaMan in the Nintendo vs. CAPCOM v0.1 demo Nvcmenu.png|Nintendo vs. CAPCOM's menu screen nvcdemofight1.png|Mario fighting Ryu at the Pier from Street Fighter 2 nvcdemofight2.png|King Dedede fighting Roll in the Lost Jungle Trivia *Three stages in the game were donated by Endercreeper. Those three stages are Bob-omb Battlefield, Rainbow Road and Lavender Town. *New characters were announced on 3/16/15. These characters are Samus, Ridley, Morrigan, Firebrand, Servbot, Baby Commando and Chun-Li. **And on 3/17/15, Lyn (Fire Emblem) and Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) were announced. Category:ProjectsCategory:Full Games